


Rescue Me

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cougars and Bears and not the animal kind, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rare Pairings, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Stiles to the rescue, There's A Tag For That, attempted drugging by OC that is foiled, people get a little handsy with Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles’ friends are all beautiful people, which often draws a lot of unwanted attention when they go out to clubs.  Stiles would never leave any of his friends to suffer that way...even if said friend is Jackson
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Merry Trope-mas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- R; For Merry Trope-mas - Day #1: 5+1 Things (Originally posted 12/1/20 to main collection)

~~ 1 ~~

The first time it happened was a complete accident. 

The Pack had gone out clubbing to celebrate as a group since they were all back in town from college at one time. The wolves had all pre-gamed before they left with wolfsbane laced drinks so they were all a little tipsy while the humans waited until they got to the actual club to start drinking. 

Once in the doors, they’d finally found a table in a corner where they could relax between rounds of dancing and be able to leave their drinks safely as not all of them would be on the dancefloor at once. They’d been there for about half an hour when Jackson volunteered, or rather, Lydia volunteered him, to go get the next round of drinks. He’d been at the bar for only a couple of minutes when an older man sidled up to him and began hitting on him.

Jackson did his best to simply ignore the man, and, after that failed, to be polite but the man was obnoxiously persistent. He’d just reached the point of telling the guy to fuck off before he called security when a body crashed against his back, long pale arms draping over his shoulders.

“Jax! I decided to come help you because you’re taking too long and I want to go dance some more.”

Jackson grinned and turned his head, kissing Stiles on the cheek and whispering, “Work with me.” Then louder, “Hey, babe! Sorry, there was a huge line, the bartender is working on our drinks now.” Turning so he could wrap an arm around Stiles’ waist, he gave the obnoxious man a wolfish smile. “I’ve been trying to tell...Fred?”

“Frank.”

Trying not to laugh at the man’s displeased tone, he nodded, “Right, Frank. I’ve been trying to tell Frank that I was getting drinks for my date and our friends so we could get back to dancing.”

“Isn’t he the best?” Stiles leaned into Jackson’s side, tilting his head to nuzzle against his neck, taking in the rich scent of his cologne and, honestly, getting a little distracted as Jackson’s arm tightened around him from the touch. Turning back to the stranger, he grinned brightly, “I can’t wait to get him on the dancefloor, have all of this pressed up against me. I’m sure you can understand.” 

Jackson turned his head to nuzzle against Stiles’ hair so he wouldn’t laugh out loud. Not even thinking about it, he kissed the top of his head playfully, “God you’re perfect.” Stiles’ wide-eyed shocked face looked up at him, the candy sweet smell of his happiness doubling before he looked towards the bar, a flush tinting his mole dotted cheeks. Shocked at himself, he shook his head, offered the man an insincere smile and paid the bartender who arrived just in time with a tray full of drinks.

Making their way back to the table, Stiles hip-checked the other boy, “You owe me a dance. We gotta make it look real after all.” And if they wound up almost exclusively dancing with each other for the rest of the night, nobody mentioned anything.

~~ 2 ~~

The second time was a bet. 

To be fair, though, Stiles would have eventually rescued Jackson anyway. It was the end of the spring semester and everybody was back home in Beacon Hills for the summer. Lydia’s mom decided to celebrate having her baby girl back after they had been away all year, and hosted a massive party at their house. Family friends and former schoolmates were all invited. 

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours, though most of the Pack had gotten there early to help with setup and just spend time with each other, with most of the teens having congregated around the pool. The Pack had all mostly gathered back together again, a tumble of bodies spread haphazardly over lounge chairs and each other, oblivious to the strange looks they were being given by others. Stiles was sipping on his “definitely not alcoholic, who do you take me for, Dad” punch, listening as Scott told the group about some of the animals he’d worked with as an intern at a local vet’s office near his college when Erica started laughing.

“Awww, I didn’t know Jackson had a thing for cats.”

Lydia’s brow wrinkled, “What are you talking about? They can’t stand him since the whole wolf thing.”

“Really? ‘Cause that cougar is all over him.” 

As they all, completely unsubtly, turned to look where Erica was pointing to, they could see Jackson shifting awkwardly as an older woman in a designer sundress and hat was talking to him, a hand sliding down up and down his arm suggestively.

Allison giggled, “One of us should probably go rescue him, don’t you think?”

Lydia shook her head. “That’s one of his dad’s business partners, he pretty much has to be polite to her.”

Stiles tilted his head, thinking back to a couple months before and took another sip of his drink. “Oh, I bet I can get him away without causing any problems.”

“You? Love ya, Stiles, but you’re not exactly, uh…”

“Tactful?”

“Yeah, that.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his friends, set his cup down, and stood up with a grin. “Five bucks says I can get him away from her and she’ll be happy about it.”

The rest of the Pack laughed unbelievably, bickering about it before they all agreed.

“Be ready to pay up; there’s a new video game coming out I want.” Stiles turned and headed toward the blonde and the cougar that had stepped even closer to him. Slipping up behind Jackson, he slipped his arms around his waist, and pressed a kiss against the side of his neck, his voice soft as he said, “Here you are, babe, I worried you got lost in that great big house. I thought I was going to have to call out a search party.” Looking at the woman, as if surprised to see her there, Stiles offered her a bright smile, holding his hand out and forcing her to step back a couple steps to be able to shake properly. “Oh, hi, there. Sorry, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. I’m Stiles.”

“Oh, um, hi...Stiles, was it? It’s nice to meet you?”

Jackson draped his arm over Stiles shoulders, tucking him against his side as he placed a gentle kiss against the side of his head, whispering, “Seriously, you’re the best.” Taking in his sweet-happy scent tinted with soda fizz amusement, he gestured toward the woman. “This is Mrs. Thomas; she works with my dad. This is my boyfriend, Stiles.”

“Oh, your father didn’t mention you were seeing someone.”

Stiles tipped his head to give Jackson a sweet smile before looking back to the woman. “Well, it’s still kind of new, you know. We’ve known each other since high school, but since we went away to college...well, it was like a fresh start. We ran into each other again without all the cliques and expectations and...well, it all just kind of clicked this time.”

Stiles watched as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, that soppy happy look that older women seemed to get anytime they heard a meet-cute story taking over. “I hope you don’t mind if I steal him away for a little bit, I wanted to re-introduce him to some of my old friends.”

“Oh, of course not, dear. You two go have fun. I remember what it was like at your age, new relationships…”

“Thanks, Mrs. Thomas. I’ll tell dad you said hello.” With their arms still wrapped around each other they made their way back over to their friends, both of them smirking at their shocked reactions since the wolves had all obviously heard what was going on and told the others. Curling up in one of the chairs together, just in case the woman came by looking for them later, Stiles held his hand out. “Pay up, assholes, I have a video game to buy.”

Jackson laughed and squeezed the other boy in a brief hug. “I’ll buy you the damn game myself. Thanks for getting me out of that.”

“But of course, snookems.” Stiles tilted his back, fluttering his eyelashes at the blonde.

Jackson rolled his eyes and covered Stiles’ face with his hand. “Idiot.” Noticing the still speechless pack members staring at them, he laughed, “What? You guys should know better than to bet against Stilinski when he says he can pull off something like that.”

Nobody bothered pointing out that they wound up snuggled up in the chair together for the rest of the night.

~~ 3 ~~

The third time was an actual rescue mission. 

Most of the Pack was back home for winter break when Derek had sent word from his travels that there was a hunter group headed their way that didn’t seem to be overly concerned with the code, not like many of them actually were. Danny and Stiles were in the loft on their laptops, going through files and databases as they tried to find out who they needed to look out for, the others making phone calls to find out what any of the neighboring packs or, in Allison’s case, hunter contacts might know. Danny suddenly jolted. “Oh, shit! I recognize this one!”

Stiles leaned over, looking at a picture of a pretty blonde woman’s mugshot, and seriously, why were these crazy hunter chicks always blonde. “Who is she?”

“I saw her in town today. Jackson and I were getting coffee and she started flirting with him. They were supposed to meet up at that new cafe on 2nd Street tonight.”

“Seriously, Jackson? You know there’s hunters coming and you decide to hook up with a stranger? Okay, it’s not far from here. You try calling him and I’ll go see if I can break up their little party without making her suspicious.”

Stiles felt a little underdressed for the high end cafe, the kind of place he’d never normally be found in, preferring his coffee to be about a fourth of the price at least. He’d just walked in the door when he saw the woman knock her purse on the floor, Jackson bending over to get it as the woman looked like she dropped something in his coffee mug. Hurrying forward, he noticed Jackson’s shocked face and winked quickly. “Jackson! I can’t believe you! I thought you had changed! You said you loved me!” Stiles covered his face mouth, a fake sob wrenched from him as he flung his other hand forward, knocking Jackson’s coffee over toward the woman, making her dart out of her chair to escape the scalding hot liquid flying her way. “And you! I bet he didn’t tell you tomorrow was our anniversary, did he?”

Jackson stood up, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but followed Stiles’ lead, and pretended to try to sooth him. “Babe, no...it’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

“Not what it looks like? It looks like the same damn thing as your little ‘mistake’ with Kate Silver; she even looks like her!”

Jackson’s eyes widened. Shit, he was going to catch so much hell when they got out of there. That must have been what Danny was trying to call him about. “I’m sorry, baby, honest. Look, let’s...let’s just get out of here and I can explain. I’m sorry, Simone, it was nice to meet you.”

The two were arguing all the way out of the cafe and around the building until they got to Jackson’s car. Getting inside, Stiles turned his real anger on his friend. “If it wouldn’t break my hand, I’d punch you. I can’t believe you were so stupid, Jackson. What the fuck?!”

“I’m sorry, honest. She didn’t smell like wolfsbane or gunpowder or any of the other things hunters normally smell like. I just thought it was some hot chick hitting on me. And, I know, I should have answered Danny’s calls.” Reaching out, he snagged the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him close to press their foreheads together, feeling the fine tremor running through the other teen, smelled the sour smell of fear and sharp spice of anger, “I’m sorry I made you worry. I honestly thought it was safe.”

Stiles nodded slightly, reaching up to squeeze Jackson’s hand. “She dropped something in your drink when you bent over to pick up her purse. If I had gotten there just a minute later…”

“But you weren’t, you made it on time. I’m fine.” Trying to lighten the mood, Jackson leaned back, his hand turning so their fingers twined together, “And remind me to never cheat on you, that was something else.”

Stiles gave a watery laugh. “You know it, snookums.”

They rode back to the loft still holding hands.

Turned out, after Danny actually read the file on the woman, she was some kind of con artist that had moved up to black widow, getting together with men and then killing them later. Using Jackson as bait, Stiles’ dad was able to arrest her before they had to leave for college once more.

~~ 4 ~~

The fourth time was by request. 

Stiles and Jackson really had grown closer since going to college, away from the social expectations of high school and the Hellmouth that was their hometown. They were the only two from the Pack at their campus so, while they had branched out and started making new friends, they frequently wound up seeking each other out.

Jackson had invited Stiles along to a party that one of his friends’ fraternity was throwing, and while not exactly either of their normal choices for entertainment, too many chances for something to set off Jackson’s wolf and completely out of Stiles’ comfort zone, free booze and entertainment sounded like a pretty good night out after mid-terms. 

They’d been there for a couple hours, Stiles having acquired a mild buzz as he made his way through a couple cups of cheap beer and Jackson having disappeared with the frat brothers for some game. Stiles had found a wall to prop up while he sipped on his cup of beer, and was debating on texting Jackson that he was leaving when his own phone went off with a quick series of texts. Reading the messages, his eyebrows shot up and he started laughing.

From Jax: Help!

From Jax: Back corner of yard

From Jax: Can’t get them to go away

Making his way through the drunken revelers, Stiles finally got a good look at Jackson’s predicament. He was sitting on a bench with a couple of highly intoxicated girls in matching sorority tee shirts fawning all over him, and apparently they were all part octopus because everytime Jackson would grab a hand trying to unbutton his shirt and try to ease one of them away, another would be reaching for the fly of his pants.

To Jax: Are you cheating on me again, snookums? ;)

Jackson managed to look at his phone and then up to wear Stiles was standing nearby waving with an amused grin.

From Jax: Asshole, help me

Chugging the rest of his drink, Stiles tossed his cup in a nearby trashcan and sauntered over, easily slipping between two of the girls, unsteady as they were on their heels. “Jax, baby, there you are!” Completely ignoring the girls, Stiles crawled on Jackson’s lap, straddling his thighs as he reached up to cup his face. Fingers tangling in his silky blonde hair, he watched Jackson’s eyes flash briefly as they leaned toward each other, his gaze falling to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles inhaled shakily, the rest of the world seeming to fall away as he tentatively brushed his lips against Jackson’s, a bare whisper of a kiss.

Jackson wasn’t quite sure which way was up; one moment he was fending off a couple of girls, and the next he had a lapful of Stiles, looking all soft and rumpled, smelling sweet happy and soda fizz amused, and then a brush of lips against his, just a tease of a kiss, and suddenly all the past months of smiles and touches and playful banter and friendly rescues and pretend kisses wasn’t enough. Pulling Stiles closer to him, he tilted his head, kissing him back, deepening the kiss until they were both feasting on each other’s mouths.

Abruptly, Stiles pulled back, grabbing Jackson’s hand and tugging him up and out of the startled circle of girls who had been watching them. “Sorry, girls, this one’s mine.” Winding their way through the crowd, hands held tightly, neither of them said anything on the walk through the party, nor on the way down the sidewalk, or all the way down to where Jackson had parked his car.

Leaning against the passenger side of his car, Jackson drew Stiles forward until they were pressed together again. “Want to go back to mine? We could maybe talk about...things. Some Netflix and chill?”

Stiles laughed softly. “I don’t know about the ‘chill’...not yet… but, yeah, the rest sounds really good.”

Reveling in Stiles scent all the way back to his dorm, Jackson breathed in sweet happy and something richer, darker - chocolate and coffee and spice - that made him want to bury his face against all his sensitive places and breathe him in.

They spent the night curled up in Jackson’s bed, ignoring whatever show they had picked to play on the laptop, talking in between rounds of deep, drugging kisses, rolling around laughing and touching, just beginning to learn each other. They fell asleep that way, legs tangled together and smiles on their faces as they cuddled as close to each other as possible.

~~ 5 ~~

The fifth time was on purpose.

It was Lydia’s summer party again and the pack had been goofing around, teasing each other about things that had been happening, both good and bad, Stiles and Jackson being the two favorite topics. Checking the time on his phone, Stiles broke away from the group and began wandering through the crowd, finally spotting who he was looking for. “Hi, Mrs. Thompson. Hope you don’t mind if I steal my boyfriend away from you again.”

“Hello again, Miles?”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry, Stiles...and that’s perfectly alright. What are you boys up to tonight?”

Jackson reached out and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist, smiling softly down at him. “We’re going to go have dinner with our parents. First big family get together for us.”

“And considering my dad’s the Sheriff and his is a lawyer...we may be playing referee all night.”

The three of them laughed, the woman smiling warmly at the two of them. “Hopefully it won’t be as bad as all that. You two are so cute together. You boys have a lovely evening. It’s wonderful seeing you two still together and so happy.”

Watching her walk off, Stiles draped his arms over Jackson’s shoulders. “You hear that, snookums, she thinks we’re cute.”

Jackson laughed and rolled his eyes, kissing Stiles’ forehead. “Come on, idiot, let’s say bye to the others so we can go try to keep our dads from getting in a fist fight.”

“Spoil sport, take all the fun out of my evening.”

Jackson just laughed and pulled him into a sweet kiss, breathing in sweet happy and soda fizz amusement and the newer sweet-smokey scent of affection like syrup over his tongue.

~~ +1 ~~

Most of the Pack had finished college, except for those like Lydia and a couple others who were working towards doctorates, and everybody was once more assembled for a huge party in Beacon Hills. Jackson had been wandering through the crowd for a while, getting tugged frequently into conversations congratulating him and he was about done with all of it. Finally spotting his target, he walked over and slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, propping his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “Hi, Mrs. Stout. Mind if I steal my fiance away for a little bit. Apparently, we’re supposed to give a speech or something.”

The little old lady smiled brightly at them, patting both their arms. “Oh goodness, no. You boys go right ahead. I’m so happy for both of you. And you come by the house anytime Stiles and get that recipe from me.”

Stiles leaned back against Jackson, nodding, “Sure thing, Mrs. Stout. I appreciate it.” As she toddled off, Stiles tipped his head so he could look at his fiance. “How come you get the hot sorority girls and cougars fawning all over you and I get the little old ladies giving me cake recipes?”

“Because you happen to collect those cake recipes like trading cards. Now, are you ready to face the masses?” Turning Stiles around, he laced their hands together, their matching titanium engagement bands with a single inset diamond catching the light in the banquet hall. Resting their foreheads against each other, Jackson squeezed Stiles’ hands. “Besides, without those cougars and sorority girls, I wouldn’t have gotten you.”

Though neither one of them were paying attention, all their family and friends cheered loudly, laughing and catcalling the couple as they kissed softly, completely lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
